The Journey of the Lonely Werewolf
by Werewolf Luver246
Summary: This is what happens to Jacob after Eclipse. He runs away from home, getting desperatley lost. Will he meet his true love on the journey?
1. Memories

**The Journey of the Lonely Werewolf**

Jacob Black

I just kept running. I had no idea where I intended to go, as long as it was far away from here, I didn't care. My pace never slowed, and I still wasn't tired, only faster. The faster the further, the further the better. My whole right side ached, begged me to stop. I shook it off between strides. I knew it wasn't good to run like this, not after some nasty bloodsucker basically broke every bone on the right side of my body. Leah didn't seem concerned at all. In fact, she could care less. Why should she? It was only her life that I saved!

Finally the pain was so intense, I lost the fight between my mind and body, and stopped to rest. One thing I absolutely hated about being in my wolf body…the heat. It was so unbearable, I was panting like crazy as I approached an old oak tree. I jumped up quickly, with the power of my back legs, I allowed myself to dig a small scar into the bark. The scar marked the trail I'd taken, for if and when I decided to go back. Back to the heartbreak, the depression, and the never ending battle that would stick with me forever. I'd marked about every other tree or so. I decided to hide out here for the night. The air had thickened and cooled the forest where I dwelled. Rain was coming, fast and relentless. I laid down under the tall oak. Thunder crackled in the distance, followed by the patter of raindrops. They completely surrounded me, fell on top of me, engulfed me, though I was too preoccupied to care. Thoughts of her haunted my mind, my every dream. The sound of her voice rang in my ears. She was in my very soul, tormenting me.

"_**But you're not in pain." **_She'd said, when first witnessing the extent of my injuries. I wanted to break down then, when the words first escaped her lips. On the contrary Bella..I was in pain…I am in pain. Maybe not physically, but the mental trauma is forced to control my every move. I wouldn't be all the way out here otherwise.

"_**I think it's too late for that, Jake. How can we be friends, when we love each other like this?"**_ I growled, telling my mind to shut-up and just let me hate myself for one moment. I couldn't blame Bella really, it was all me, all my fault. I was the one who threatened to tear her away from happiness. She had always wanted nothing but happiness for me, so why couldn't I wish the same for her? It was absolutely immature on my part. It was a very childish thing, and being above that, I should have known better. I mean, I jeopardized her very sanity by making her choose between me…..or **him.** Him. Her knight in shining armor, her prince charming, Edward Cullen. My teeth gashed together in fury at the bloodsucker's name. I can't believe that she actually thought thinks that he cares about her. He's going to turn her into a cold hearted monster for crying out loud! I just don't get it! What's so romantic about an ice- cube with fangs? If you ask me, us werewolves are much cuter, and cuddlier I might add. Yikes! What am I saying? I am not cute! I'm HOT! End of story there, no questions asked. Anyways, as for me, I guess I'd always be the shoulder she cried on. The shoulder that stopped the tears that would soon come again. They wouldn't come at all if I were the prince.

I missed my father. In times like this, he knew exactly what to say. I felt guilty about not telling him where I was going. I had been in such a hurry to leave, I think I even forgot to say goodbye. He was probably worried sick, but seeing me run off in a hurry after receiving the news, I think he understood. I still felt guilty for ignoring him, I might not ever see my dad again. Thoughts of my dad whirled through my brain, I hoped he'd be okay. He would be, he could get Sam or someone else to drive him around or help out for now. He didn't need me. Lately, it seemed like nobody did. Only, when they needed to complain or vent about stupid things I had no control over whatsoever. My dad seemed to understand my pain, but my pack brothers on the other hand, couldn't seem to take a hint. I still wasn't far enough out of range, so their worried thoughts traveled the journey right along with me.

" _**Come back Jacob!"**_ They pleaded, _**" Running away is not the answer." **_Seth was the most frequent to contact me with his mind. He wasn't annoying like the others were. To my surprise, he seemed to understand, and respect my decision.

" _**Come back, but only when you're ready. I know you need your space, I can respect that. It's just..I miss hanging out with you Jacob. You're like the big brother I've never had." **_That was the last thing Seth had said. His presence, even in thought, I did enjoy. I always had a soft spot for the kid.

The rain poured and splattered on. Sleep wasn't a total impossibility. As long as I could clear my head just long enough. In a moment, I would be gone, fast asleep. My dreams centered around Bella. They brought me back in time, back to when everything was good. Everything was normal. I was just Jacob Black, the Jacob that didn't have the ability to turn into a freaky werewolf. That was the part I hated, it completely ruined everything! Back when I was normal, nothing between Bella and I mattered, only our friendship.

I remember the day she first brought me those bikes (motorcycles). I was taken by surprise at first. It wasn't in her nature to be so reckless. I decided not to ask, in case she'd get offended. I was even more surprised when she asked me to fix them up for her! I don't know why she had thought of me, we hadn't talked for so long, I seriously thought she'd forgotten about me. I remember the fun days in the garage. Bella would sit in my half- finished jack rabbit ( at the time) and just watch me work. While doing so, we'd talk about school, our other friends, our dads and other stuff like that. The moment I could have lived without though, is when Quil and Embry decided to pay me a visit. While Bella and I were trying to have a simple conversation, they were just whispering nonsense among each other that I didn't notice right away. Their crap talk consisted of things like,

" _**Jake and Bella sitti'n in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" **_That had to be the most humiliating moment of my life! I had to smack Quil upside the head for that last comment. Luckily, they didn't drop by much when Bella was around after that day.

I decided to completely shut-down my mind for the night. To shake out the memories that would only make things worse. Then, I drifted into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

The rain had since long gone, and had been replaced by the faint call of the sparrows. I slowly opened my eyes, and took in my surroundings. As I stood up, a sharp intense pain vibrated through my muscles. Running for the entire previous day left me sore and lifeless. Events of the not too distant past had crept unwelcomly , back into my subconscious. I'm not sure if unwelcomly is a word but that's just what it was. Everything suddenly dawned on me, like stones were being thrown at me from each direction. Over and over with each new memory. I remembered receiving a letter from Edward Cullen. The contents had devoured the remaining shards of my broken heart. Announcing that he was marrying Bella, my Bella, was enough to overdo it. You win Edward, you always win.


	2. Lost

**A/N: Okay people. Sorry I didn't have this little side-note thing before. It was my first time posting, and I was just figuring it out. Now that I get it I can start off by saying that all the reviews were appreciated! I respect opinions and constructive criticism. Enough of my babbling and on with the important stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. I'm not smart enough to think of it. But I do own the character Natalie in this story. **

**Chapter 2 - Lost**

After some critical deliberation amongst myself and…myself, I decided it would be best to move onwards once again. I wanted to be far enough away in case anyone came looking for me. Okay, stupid thought. Nobody could possibly care about me enough to come searching this far into nothingness!

I lingered for miles through the vast abyss of trees. I didn't know exactly what I was searching for, just as long as it was a wide open space. I had set out on this journey to be alone, to think, not to wander around aimlessly for months! Whoa, I wasn't that lost was I? By looking around it was hard to tell if there was such a place. It was a hot sunny day, which did not help the frustration at all. Heat coursed through my body, my lungs were working twice as hard.

I decided to phase into human form. Maybe I could cover more ground that way. Well, maybe not but at least that way I could breathe! Before I phased, I heard a faint voice from the back of my head. Someone from my pack was calling me. My first intention would have been to totally ignore it, but as I realized who it was, I felt as though I probably should call back.

" Jacob? Where are you?" Seth whimpered.

" I don't know Seth." I whispered.

" Are you lost?"

" I hope so." I prayed.

" Why?" Seth's confused thoughts read.

" You wouldn't understand."

" Maybe I would." He thought.

I chuckled under my breath, " You've got a lot to learn kid. '

" Well, when are you coming back?" He questioned.

" Soon." I lied.

" That's good. We miss you around here."

" Thanks Seth. I miss you guys too." I said. With that last thought, I phased. I was still wearing an old pair of jeans, a hole in each knee, and bare chested as always. Though I looked the same, I felt different. It was the same, strange, feeling I got when I had phased for the first time. It was the feeling like, something was about to happen, something big. I didn't know if it was here or back home. Something was out of place.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Sorry that chapter was so short, and kind of boring. I promise that it will get better. Chapter 3 will be up very soon. **

**- Werewolf Luver246**


	3. The Angel

**A/N : Okay, so this is chapter 3...obviously. I just want to say thanks again to all the reviewers. It's nice to know that people are actually reading and enjoying this..at least I hope so. I apologize to everyone who gets annoyed by my babbling! I annoy myself sometimes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just this story and Natalie.**

Chapter 3- the Angel

The feeling of uneasiness had little impact on me at first, but it seemed to grow stronger whenever I moved in a certain direction. It wasn't telling me to run, so it obviously wasn't a bad thing. It seemed to be calling me forward. Acting purely on instinct, I followed. Little did I know, it would end life as I knew it.

I was drawn to whatever or wherever the sense was leading me. I really don't know what came over me. I was felt totally separated from myself. My body was still walking, but my spirit was already there.

Suddenly, I froze. I was led to a clearing, deep in the heart of the woods. The grass grew shorter here, and the trees seemed to be growing around it. It was almost like a meadow, except for the lake directly in the center. It was small, didn't run past the area. The scenery alone was perpetually breathtaking, but that's not what I was drawn to.

I noticed her right away. She was absolutely beautiful. Long, flowing, red hair, peach skin, and lips red as the rose. She didn't seem real to me at first, more like a vision, an angel. I felt some strange, magnetic pull towards her. I didn't know what was causing it, but I was almost pushed forward at the sight of her.

I took a few gentle steps forward, not wanting to scare her away. She was sitting in the short grass near the water. She hugged her knees close to her chest, her bare feet peaceful in the grass. She was wearing cut-off Capri's and a blue tank-top. Her long hair blowing with the breeze. Absolutely beautiful.

She wasn't looking at me. I didn't even think that she noticed me at first. Then a small smile spread across her face.

" Are you lost?" Her voice wasn't much above a whisper, but I caught every word.

I found myself struggling to speak, " I…..I don't know."

She laughed at my stutter, " The view's much nicer from over here." I knew she was speaking to me, but here eyes never left the water. Her eyes were absolutely alluring, a rich, pure shade of brown. My eyes never left hers. Finally, she turned her attention to me. She patted the ground next to her.

" C'mon, I don't bite!"

I chuckled a bit at her enthusiasm. She definitely wasn't the shy type, but I liked that in a girl.

I walked over and sat down next to her. We didn't talk much for a while, just stared at the water. I had no idea what to say, it made me feel stupid.

" Are you lost?" I asked her.

" I hope so." she said. Whoa. Was she reading my mind?

" Me too."

" Why?" She asked, seeming to actually care.

I rolled my eyes, " You don't want to know."

" Sure I do. Why wouldn't I?"

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

" Try me." She challenged.

" It's a long story." I warned.

" I've got all the time in the world." She said. I didn't respond at first. I already, knew I couldn't lie to her. I had to tell her everything. I needed to tell somebody, otherwise I'd go insane!

A smirk crept onto my face, " Tell you what," I proposed, " I'll tell you, if you tell me."

It was her turn to roll her eyes.

" You're relentless." She sighed.

" I don't give up either."

She had to laugh at my obliviousness.

" Deal," she agreed, " You first."

I totally let it all out. Every emotion I'd held inside, every memory I'd kept to myself, and every situation I had suffered, I shared with her. Seeing is how I told her everything you may I have guessed that I told her the worst of the worst. I told her the terrible truth….that I was a werewolf.

She didn't speak until I was finished. I didn't know if she was in shock, or just that horrified.

" Go ahead," I sighed, " Scream and run away. Or laugh hysterically and call me a lunatic."

" Jacob…..why would I do that?" She asked

It was my turn to be shocked.

" You believe me?"

" Of course I do." She put her head against my chest, and laid down contently in my arms.

" And you don't care that I'm a werewolf?"

" Of course not." There wasn't one hint of hesitation in her voice.

" Wow." That was all I could say.

We were quiet for a while again, but it wasn't long before she broke the lingering silence.

" I can't believe Bella. Why would she give you up? Especially when your heart was already broken!"

I kissed her hair, " I'm glad she did, though. Otherwise, I would never have met you."

She looked up and me with sparkling eyes, and a wide smile on her face.

" Still, she didn't know a good thing when she had it."

After that, as promised, she told me her story. Her name was Natalie, and what a perfect name it was. She was 17 years old. Her father was apparently, really strict, and expected her to do anything and everything he wanted. He didn't really approve of her dreams to become an artist. He tried to get her set in different directions, but it never stopped her. Eventually, her father had to go to his last resort. He set her up with a boy he picked out for her, his name was Michael. Hopefully, he would be able to change her plans. Unfortunately, all he did was abuse her, verbally, mentally…and physically. Her father knew all about this, but he didn't care, he just contributed.

Natalie had wanted to leave home so bad for so long. But something was always tying her down. She had recently found the courage to stand up to Michael, but she couldn't stand up to her father, not yet. That's why she had run away.

" Sounds like Michael didn't know a good thing when he had it." I said, holding her closer.

" Your story beats mine though." She chuckled.

" For what? Most pathetic?"

" Sure," she kissed my cheek, " We'll go with that."

We laid there for the rest of the night in each other's arms. I gazed at the stars, thanking God for the angel in my arms.

**A/N : I think that was one of the most sentimental chapters I've ever wrote. Weird, I know. Tell me if you like it or not. What's the prognosis doc? Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Realize

**A/N : Okay since this chapters shorter, I could squeeze it in right now. I just posted Chapter 3...I'm on a roll!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight. Just Natalie and this particular story.**

Chapter 4 - Realize

We spent the next few days there, by the lake. Her very presence made everything better. I completely forgot every problem when she was around. I was her protector, friend, and lover. I was whatever she needed me to be. Just like Quil was to Claire. I'm happy to say, we were happy. She was my other half, everything I wanted, and more. I was able to realize that from the very first moment I saw her.

" You know, we do have to go back eventually." She said.

" I know," I sighed, " I don't want to."

" Jake, we can't keep living like this."

" I know."

She put her head on my shoulder.

" I don't want to leave either…I love you."

" I love you, too. Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

Natalie thought, long and hard. Then she came up with an idea.

" How about this? We can go back home. I need to face my father sooner or later. Then, I'll come to you."

" How will you be able to find me?" I asked.

" When you go, leave me a trail to follow." She suggested.

I considered her plan. I knew I couldn't live without Natalie, and there was a possibility she might not find me. But the pack needed me back home, and I missed my dad, too. I did trust Natalie, and if she said she'd find me, she'd find me.

" Alright. We'll leave tomorrow." I said.

**A/N : Sorry that chapter was kind of short. I was typing this at like 2:00 in the morning, so I was getting a little sleepy. Anyways REVIEW!**


	5. Please Read!

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated this story in quite some time. I've been so busy working on "Skunked!" I'm sorry to say I've been neglecting this one a bit. I promise I will update as soon as I get more reviews. Tell your friends, and tell your friends to tell their friends, I need more motivation! The next chapter will be the last chapter. I hope to make a sequel!**

**- Werewolf Luver246**


	6. Home

**A/N: Okay, last chapter people. I know, it's so sad. This is probably the longest one, too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly.**

Chapter 5 - Home

The next morning came too quickly. Natalie seemed ready to leave, confident that her plan would work.

" Don't worry," she took my face in her hands and kissed my nose, " You'll see me again in no time."

" Here," I took her by the hand, " I've already got a trail started for you."

I I led her to the edge of the woods, and showed her the scratch marks I'd made in the trees.

" Just follow these, and you'll find me."

" Sounds like a plan," she sighed, " I'll miss you so much."

" We'll see each other again soon." I promised. She didn't respond, in fact she didn't say a word. She stared straight into my eyes. I did the same. Our faces started to move closer, and the space between our lips was gone. It was the longest, best, most passionate kiss I'd ever shared with her. It was spectacular, yet heartbreaking all the same. Now I never wanted to leave her, not even for a single second. Eventually, we broke, but not the focus between our eyes.

" Wow." We whispered, in unison

" I'll be fast, I promise."

With that she pulled away. She made her way to the other end of the forest. Before she left, she called out to me.

" I love you Jacob!" And just like that, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

" I love you, too." I whispered, to the open air in front of me.

" Jacob!" I heard a call from the woods behind me.

Cautiously, I phased into wolf form. I took a small step into the forest, only to hear the same thought again.

" Jake? I know you're out here!"

Then, the figure of a small, tan, wolf appeared in front of me.

" Dang it Seth!" My thoughts grumbled, " You scared me!"

" Sorry," he thought, " But we need you back home."

" I was just heading back anyway," I said, " Hey! How'd you find me?"

" Not very hard." He gestured to the mark in the tree.

" Oh…right."

The journey back was quicker than the one there. Except for Seth yapping away the whole time. My thoughts were far away though. I thought about my Natalie, and the short time we'd spent together. I must have been smiling like an idiot, because Seth noticed.

" Geez Jake! What's wrong with you?" He laughed.

" Oh, nothing."

" Who is she?" He asked.

" Forgot you could read my mind." I rolled my eyes.

" So…who?"

" Her name's Natalie."

" She pretty?" Seth asked.

" Yes." I chuckled.

Seth shook his head, " Maybe I should get lost in the woods sometime."

I walked through my back door. The sanctuary of home was more serene than I could've imagined. The drama and anxiety that used to roam here suddenly was gone. It was replaced by the dawn of a new beginning. Things started to look up for me. I was glad to be home. To a place that was familiar, full of the people I'd known forever.

My father's wheelchair creaked against the old floorboards as he greeted me.

" Decided to come back huh?" He asked.

" Could never really stay away for long." I joked, though the statement was very true. I'd never really been outside of La Push for a long remainder of time before.

" True enough," he smiled, " Glad to have you home son."

" Glad to be home." I sighed, as I remembered one important detail I still needed to take care of. My dad seemed to read my mind.

" By the way, Bella called earlier. I told her you were gone."

" What'd she want?" I asked.

" Don't know. I told her you'd call her back."

I took the phone into my room. I dialed the very familiar number. It rang twice before she answered.

" Jake? Is that you?" She sounded really worried.

I chuckled, " Yeah Bells, it's me."

" I called earlier. Billy told me you left. I asked Sam and he said that you needed time away."

" Yeah, I did." I admitted.

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she explained, " I had no idea Edward sent you an invitation. I told him not to. I didn't think you'd really want to come. I'm sorry."

" Bella, it's okay. I'll be there."

She seemed shocked by my casual answer, " W..What?"

" I'll come to your wedding. I'm still invited aren't I?"

" Yeah…of course! Wait! What are you going to do? Please don't mess this up Jake!"

" Relax Bella. I'm not going to pull anything. You don't have to worry about that."

" Jake…what's wrong?" She asked.

" Nothing at all," I smiled, " It's good news for both of us."

She paused, " What?"

" I've met somebody else." She was quiet for a little while.

" Well.." she began, " That's….a relief." We both laughed.

" Wait! Jake did you.."

" Yeah," I finished her thought, " I imprinted, finally."

" That's great Jake. I'm really happy for you."

" Looks like you get what you wanted." I said.

" So do you," she said, " Do I get to meet her?"

" Yeah. She's coming here soon, hopefully."

" That's good," she sighed, " You have no idea what this means to me Jacob. Now, I'll get to have my best friend at my wedding."

" You're sure the Cullens won't mind?"

" Hey, it's my day. I can have whoever I want there. Treaty or no treaty. You're obligated."

" Sounds good to me."

" I've got to go Jake. See you later?"

" Definitely."

**A/N: Looks like that about wraps it up. Seems like a happy enough ending right? Wrong! I've got plenty more in store for them in the sequel " Blood of the Enemy". Just the title gives me chills. It's going to be awesome!**


End file.
